Just another story [Untitled]
by Sarah Christine
Summary: This is my first Lone Gumen story and this is WAY off from any other genera of writing that I've done so if there's anything technical that I let out (those are my weak spots) please let me know. Byers falls in love which leads our infamous heros into a j
1. In the beginning...

Title: Untitled [TBA] **__**

Title: Untitled [TBA]

****

Author: §arah

****

Summary: After meeting and falling in love on assignment, Byers takes his three friends Langly, Frohike, and Jimmy on a trip of romance, humor, action, and a lot of computer hacking. 

****

Synopsis: Langly, Byers, and Frohike are on assignment in Northern California, while Jimmy waits for their completion in a near by hospital on duty, feigning to be in need of medical assistance in order to gather more information. [Yes, I realize this seems slightly similar to an episode of the series but it's what inspired me in the first place so, just play along] 

****

Rating: PG for language 

****

Date: 5-12-2001

Prologue: In the beginning 

__

Big Bear California- 5:15 p.m.: Northwest Ski Resort

"H-h-how l-l-l-long d-do w-we h-h-h-hafta s-s-s-stay h-h-h-here….a-a-again?" Langly's jaw chatted while he spoke. He sat accompanied by Byers and Frohike, his arms tightly crossed over his chest. White puffs of condensation flew from his mouth with his every word. Frohike rolled his eyes and Langly's lame demeanor. 

"Four more days. We only have four days." Byers shifted his chin from one hand to the other. Frohike and Langly looked at him strangely. He had been this way all day long. Distant. Unfocussed. Isolated. Very unlike himself. 

"Something wrong there buddy?" Frohike patted his shoulder roughly, like a father would to a son. Byers gave a sideways glance. 

"W-What's he g-got to w-worry a-about? H-He's g-got t-t-two pairs-s o-of m-mittens! W-why d-d-didn't th-they ju-just g-give us a r-room w-with a h-heater?" Langly asked stubbornly. 

"Because! Where's not millionaires! And we only have so much saved up for emergency trips across the country." Frohike replied. 

A small ring came from the control panel that they had set up in their hotel room, indicating an incoming call. Frohike glared at the other two. "I'll get that…" he reached out. 

"Fine by me…" Byers sighed. 

"Guys?" A familiar voice came through the speakers.

"Jimmy! How are you holding up over there? I hope you're getting more done that us!" Frohike spoke. 

"Yeah! Jimmy laughed. "Then nice lady came earlier today and talked to me, and even brought me lunch! It's been great!" Frohike sighed hopelessly. 

"I'm talking about the case Jimmy…" he corrected him. 

"Oh, that! Oh, no…Nothing you don't know about." He reported. "The Jell-O's good though!" 

"Call us when you have something useful to say!" Frohike disconnected the call. 

"Okay!…See you guys later!" Jimmy said, oblivious to the fact that he had just been hung up on. 

Byers opened his mouth to speak, but withheld. He cleared his throat and adjusted in his seat. 

"I'm gonna…I'm gonna take a walk." He said rising to his feet. "I'll be back in a few." He gave a last glance before leaving the room. 

He went down the hall and made his way to the lounge. It was a quiet place. Just what he needed. He took a seat near a large fireplace and got comfortable. He sat there dazing into the warm flames. He slowly lost himself in thought while the mesmerizing moments of the fire succumbed him. Suddenly, he snapped out of his trance and came to. He slowly reached into his coat breast pocket and pulled out and folder sheet of paper. He brought it up and inhaled its scent. Yes, the sweet, alluring aroma of women's perfume still lingered in the paper. He pulled it down and carefully opened it. 

__

Dear John, 

I know this sounds crazy, but I miss you already. I guess what I am really trying to say is, I enjoy your company. If you weren't only on assignment, I would take things further, but for now knowing that you're going to leave soon I can only allow myself to be your friend. I'm sorry if you had any expectations for anything more, but I have to do this. 

With love and respect, 

Melissa Jones 

He had read the words over and over again, and every time he did, his pain grew. It was true. He had met a girl. No…a woman. She was young, sweet, innocent, beautiful. Call it puppy love if you must, but he felt this in his blood. Just the other night they had stayed up for hours drinking hot chocolate and keeping each other company. It was a humorous story really. They had met out on the slopes. Something Byers never thought he'd ever say, due to the fact that he didn't ski. The irony of it all was neither did she. They had met at the bottom of the hill near a restaurant. They had been sitting there for hours before they even met. It was a miraculous event really. A special one. One that he'd never forget. A woman that he'd never forget. And now this. It's always what it came down to for him. An ultimatum. 

Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of him. He slowly looked up until his eyes met hers. She was a lanky blonde with dashing eyes. Although normal, she held a quality that he couldn't grasp. 

"Melissa…" he said under his breath. Her eyes were watering and red. She sat next to him and looked him in the eye. 

"I see you read my letter." She motioned towards the paper. He looked down at it and nodded. 

"I did… Many times actually…" he said softly. His eyes snapped up and met hers. "Why?…" 

"Oh, John. I don't know how this all happened, but I'm sorry. I'm not very good with relationship, and I never have been." She admitted to him. "I know I screwed this up royally, and there's nothing I can do to take that back…" He hung on her every word intently. "But… suddenly, I wish I could…. I want to take a chance with us John… I want to see where it will go. If I know you as well as I do, I think, that if we just take things slowly and watch ourselves in the beginning, things could go quiet well…" she paused. "What do you think?" 

Slowly, a smile spread across Byers face. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in reply. 


	2. One year later

Chapter One: One year later  **__**

Title: Untitled [TBA]

****

Author: §arah

****

Summary: After meeting and falling in love on assignment, Byers takes his three friends Langly, Frohike, and Jimmy on a trip of romance, humor, action, and a lot of computer hacking. 

****

Synopsis: After a year, Byers and Melissa have grown closer and she is now living with the guys and is a normal member of the group but when Langly encounters some technical problems, it's time to call on some other references. 

****

Rating: PG for language 

****

Date: 5-12-2001

****

Chapter One: One year later 

__

Washington D.C. 3:38 p.m.: The Grassy Knoll 

"Damnit! What the hell is wrong with this thing?" Langly slammed down on the keys of his laptop computer. Frohike walked by. 

"Trouble there buddy?" he asked sarcastically. 

"Why can't any of you guys help me?" he questioned sitting back in his chair and flailing his hands in the air. 

"Well you know I would…but I'm just not the hacker type." Byers shook his head squinting at the computer screen. 

"Why did Kimmy have to go to Australia for that story anyways? We're the ones that need him!" Langly crossed his arms over his chest and thought for a moment. "How much to you think long distance costs these days?"

"No! You're not calling Australia for twenty bucks just for some computer codes." Byers shook his head and pointed at him sternly. 

"Well how else do you suggest I get into the National Service Leagues data base? It's impossible!" He sighed and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. 

"Can't you just… punch it out?" Byers shrugged. 

"If you think it's going to be that easy then you've got things all wrong." He shook his head. "Kimmy's the only one I know who has access those governmental files…especially in the area of sociology." 

"So are we sure that this guy…" Byers looked down and the personnel file. "Mike Halen, is gonna be in there?" 

"Well…it says that his first major was sociology, and everyone that takes the pre-test to get admission into some of those courses has to be entered into the data base at this place. It tracks everyone from the second they write their name on that twenty two page final exam." 

"Unless he got his degree illegally, we should be able to hunt this guy down." Frohike explained. 

"Is there any other way to do this?" Langly shook his head.

"Not that we know of. Guys like this aren't exactly easy to get a hold of…" 

"Well…keep working. Try everything you know. Until then, I'm gonna make some calls." Byers walked over and grabbed the phone. 

Suddenly a young blonde burst in the door, struggling to carry three grocery bags 

"Help!…Guys?" she spoke through a set of keys clenched between her teeth. Frohike came to her assistance. 

"Didja get it?" he asked eagerly. She sighed and walked in. 

"Yeah…I got your Cheetos Frohike." He smiled and grabbed the bag. 

"You're the best!" he walked off. 

"I swear if it weren't for me you'd all starve!" she commented. 

"Hey! I resent that!" Langly replied looking up. "Besides….if it weren't for us Dunkin' Donuts would be totally out of business!" 

"You're totally and incredibly insane, have I ever mentioned that…" she told him. 

"Byers! Do we really have to keep her around?" Langly looked back at him. "I mean, she really has no purpose. She's just you're girlfriend." 

"Oh, but you forgot about our hot steamy affair. Oops! Did I say that out loud?" she said sarcastically. Langly rolled his eyes and looked back at the computer. 

"Only in my wildest dreams…" he joked. She laughed. 

"So guys! Where's our good friend Jimmy Bond off to today? To save the world no doubt." 

"Oh, he's just…" Frohike began, speaking through his full mouth. "Probably after Yves." He shrugged. "But you never really know with that kid…He could be half way across the world in a canoe with a pineapple and an extra pair of socks and none of us would know." Melissa grimaced. 

"Uhg… Suddenly I'm a bit suspicious about this…" she continued to put the groceries away. 

Byers set the phone down and dashed over to her. 

"Wait! Hold on there! Those are my cupboards now." He told her. She made a face. 

"Excuse me?"

"I'm storing some ideas and supplies up there… I told you last week." He explained. 

"What? You never told me!" she replied. "I would have remembered! I have the memory of an elephant!" Langly snickered from behind. "Hey! They have good memories!" she swung around and looked him in the eye. "It must have been a dream or something 'cause you never said that…" 

"Well you're gonna hafta find some other place to put this 'cause I need this space…." Byers told her reluctantly. She sighed and began to stash everything below the counter top. 

"Look a this… I'm dating one and I still get no respect!" she mumbled as she worked. 

"Hey! You don't happen to know code CF891G section two do you?" Langly asked her. 

"What?" she asked sitting up and hitting her head on a cupboard door. "Ow!" she rubbed the soar spot. "No! What are you talking about?…" 

"Oh, just some hacking…" she shrugged. 

"Oh god… what are you trying to mess with now?" she asked as if this was only routine. 

"Oh, just some college grading main frames… nothing much…" She laughed quietly. 

"God that reminds me of my sister…" she shook her head in thought. 

"Whoa, whoa , whoa! You've got a sister?" Frohike held his hands in the air in shock. She nodded. 

"Older or younger?" Langly leaned back and looked up at her. 

"Younger…" 

"Damn!" 

"How come you never told us?" Byers asked. She shrugged. 

"It never came up…" 

"Never came up? What do you mean? I've known you for a year now and you never told me!" he stepped closer. 

"Well you don't have to get mad or anything…" 

"I'm not…I'm not mad I'm just…shocked." 

"I think he speaks for the rest of us too… You? Little sister? God no…" Frohike shook his head. 

"What? What's so bad about that?" she looked back at forth between the two. 

"Well come on, this must be some sort of devil child or something." Langly said. Melissa sighed. 

"Oh you… Hush up! She's not a child! She's twenty three." She replied. 

"Twenty three, eh?… Hum…legal." Langly remarked. Melissa reached over and slapped him in the back of head. 

"Don't be such a perv Langly!... Not that you can help it." He smiled. 

"So tell us more about this mystery sister you got…What's the deal with her?" Byers crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the counter. 

"Well, she moved down to Florida once she turned eighteen. Mostly just to rebel against the 'rents, but to go to college too…" she explained. 

"So why does my hacking remind you of her?" Langly questioned. 

"Well… back in high school whenever the teacher left the room, she's always sneak to the computers and hack her way to a higher grade. Not too much of a change, but good enough to get into whichever college she wanted…and to keep our parents off her back…She actually works for the government now… Some big time administrator, computer person with access to a lot of strange stuff like that…" she shrugged.

"Wow… Quiet a resume there…" Langly commented. She nodded.

"She gets into all sorts of stuff that no one really cares about any more…"

"Like college grading main frames?..." Langly asked curiously. 

"Maybe… I dunno…" He looked side to side, in mischievous thought. 

"I have an idea." He declared. 

"Oh god help us…" she replied. Langly cleared his throat.

"Could you possibly get that sister of yours here? I wanna see what she can do…She could quiet possibly be the answer to all our prayers." 

"And what do I get in return for this favor?" she asked him. He though for a moment. 

"Well…what do you want?" he asked. 

"You know what I want from you Langly…" He sighed and tightly shut his eyes. 

"Okay… One date but that's all." She groaned. 

"Langly! Get real!" He sighed. 

"Alright. Alright…" he gave in. "I'll… I'll lay off on the smart mouth comments for the rest of the month. How's that?" She smiled. 

"Works for me… Lemme just finish these groceries and I'll find that number." 

Suddenly, the door swung open. Jimmy stepped in and looked around. 

"Guys…I think I'm on to somehtin'…" he announced slowly. Groans came from the group. "Listen, this time, it's big stuff…" He walked in and sat down next to Langly. "It's all about the Bermuda Triangle. Maybe it's really a world wide domination plans designed but super natural powers!" 

"Jimmy… It's just a bunch of points on a map… Aliens are not taking over the world. That's what you said last time, and the time before that… Listen to me… It's not gonna happen." Langly said. "I, on the other hand, am hot on the trail of a psycho killer who's using governmental regulated degrees to get by… Poor sucker… Doesn't even see this coming…" 

"Well… if weird creepy dudes fascinate you more that space aliens, then… suit yourself. But remember… the truth is out there…" he slowly rose to his feet whistling the X-Files theme song. Langly sighed and continued work diligently. 

"Alright Langly. I'll do your dirty work for you…" Melissa said punching in a phone number. "But if this doesn't work…"

"Oh, trust me… It'll all be worth it… Weather we get into that main frame or not…" 


	3. The Arrival

Chapter two: The arrival  **__**

Title: Untitled [TBA](~~~~ any suggestions??)

****

Author: §arah

****

Summary: After meeting and falling in love on assignment, Byers takes his three friends Langly, Frohike, and Jimmy on a trip of romance, humor, action, and a lot of computer hacking. 

****

Synopsis: An unlikely guest comes to visit the Gunmen, sending them in farther then they expected. There's not much more to say about this chapter.

****

Rating: PG for language 

****

Date: 7-12-2001

****

Chapter two: The arrival 

A silver, 2001 two seater, Harley Davidson darted into town off of Constitutional Ave. It smoothly weaved back and fourth in between the daily traffic of Washington D.C. Suddenly a 1964 VW van pulled out into the street, barley missing the motorcycle. Full of rage, the driver speed up ahead and dashed in front of the van, causing an immediate stop for the other driver. They young cyclist smiled slyly and sped away. 

**__**

Washington D.C. 1:18 p.m.: The Grassy Knoll

"Isn't your sister coming today Melissa?" Langly stuffed a handful of Captain Crunch cereal into his mouth and continued to type. Melissa nodded. 

"Yep. The little rugrat should be here any minute…" she looked up. "Stop eating! Frohike should be back with Chinese any second now!" she hit him and grabbed the cereal away. He moved back. 

"Gee, shoot a guy for being hungry…" he mumbled readjusting in his seat. 

"If you did the grocery shopping around here, you'd understand that value of food." She responded. He rolled his eyes.

Jimmy dashed into the room, barley tripping over a few wires. He held up a VHS videocassette and smiled broadly. 

"I found it!" he declared. "Proof that aliens ARE trying to land their spaceships on planet earth!" He set the tape down on the table next to Langly's computer. 

"Let me see this…" he picked it up and slipped it into a near by television. After a few moments the screen fuzzed up and then the tape began. 

"And now we return…To 'Alien Sightings of the USA'…" The show began. Langly sighed. 

"Jimmy!…" He wined. "Don't you know how fake this stuff is?…" he watched for a moment, shaking his head. "People make these up all the time!" Jimmy's face fell. 

"Huh?…" 

"Look. See those lights in the sky that are supposedly 'alien spacecraft'?" He nodded. "It's an airplane." Jimmy's brows furrowed. 

"But… why would someone make something like that up? It's undeniable! Look at that hovercraft!" he pointed at the screen as another shot came up. 

"This is just a cheep ploy to get people to watch their show so they can make money." Jimmy looked back and forth between Langly and the television. 

"You mean these people actually make up alien sightings and tell people they're for real?" he asked.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, it does happen, and people believe it too. " Jimmy sighed.

"God! Those people must be stupid then! They thought an airplane was a UFO? Gee, that's dumb!" He laughed. Langly opened his mouth to explain but let it pass.

"Yes Jimmy… They're all idiots." He held back the urge to take the opportunity for ridicule. 

"Well, I'm gonna go find some REAL proof of aliens. I'll be back soon!" he rose to his feet and grabbed his tape. "I still can't believe how stupid those guys are…" he mumbled with a smile as he left the room.

"Well at least you let him down easily…" Melissa said sarcastically. Langly ignored the comment and went back to work. 

Suddenly, the front door swung open. A lanky yet curvy cyclist dressed predominately in black stepped in the door and paused. She looked both ways before continuing in. She swiftly took her helmet off and swung her hair back from her face. There was another moment of silence before any words were spoken. 

"Are you guys the Lone Gunmen?" A surprisingly young voice asked. 

"Um….yeah. Come on in." Langly cleared his throat, slightly intimidated. She continued in slamming the door behind her. He boots clunked against the concrete floor as she walked. 

"Ya know, old people need to get off the streets. None of them know how to drive anymore." She set her helmet down by a computer and sighed. 

From the back door and muffled voice came. 

"Food's here guys!" Frohike came into the room with two plastic bags of Chinese cuisine. "God you guys shoulda seen the traffic today. People are driving like maniacs!" He began unloading the styrofoam containers from the bags. "I mean, there was this crazy motorcycle who cut me off just a second ago. That guy was acting like he owned the street for goodness sake!" Just then he looked up as his eyes met with the young new comer. Her eyes lowered to slits.

"You!…." They both whispered harshly. 

"That's the old dude that cut me off!" The girl accused. 

"You're that hoodlum who cut ME off!" Frohike shot back. Melissa's eye grew wide as she saw this problem unfold in front of her own eyes. The moment calmed a bit until Frohike spoke again. "So tell me. What's a young girl like you doing here instead of school?" 

"Well if you must know I don't go to school. I've graduated already thank you very much." She crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Wait. Am I missing something here?" Langly couldn't help but ask. 

"He cut me off!"

"She cut me off!" 

They both said simultaneously. Langly laughed sitting back in his chair. He crossed his arms across his chest and slowly shook his head. 

"Oh this is GOOD." He said with a smile. 

"So what are you doing here? Don't you have some home to stay at or something?" 

"Excuse me young lady, but I'm not as old as you think!" 

"Well I'm not as young as you think!" she responded. 

"Well… I live here." Frohike told her. She froze. 

"You're one of the Lone Gunmen?" He nodded. "Oh god…" she sighed. "Well can you please just tell me if you know anything about a Melissa Jones-?"

"Right here…" Melissa stepped forward and looked her in the eye. The girl looked down. 

"It's been a while..." There eyes met again. 

"It has…" Melissa smiled and approached her. She gently wrapped her into a quick hug. "I've missed you." They let go. "Guys! I have someone to introduce to you all… This is my younger sister." 

"Laney Skylar…" She held out her hand for a sturdy shake. "Call me Skye." Frohike stared at her blankly for a moment. 

"Uh-Hello!…My names….I'm Frohike."

"And I'm Langly!" he leaned back and waved to her. She returned the gesture. 

"Gee… Blondie's friendly." Melissa laughed aloud. 

"No no, he's just being himself… No one really knows exactly how to describe the mind frame of our good friend Langly but I do know friendly just… isn't the right word for his intentions Skye. Believe me." She patted her shoulder. 

"Don't worry 'bout me 'Lissa… I can whip his scrawny a-." 

"Anyways! This is Byers…. You know, the guy I was telling you about?…" she interrupted her sister. 

"Your significant other do you mean?" Skye questioned, quiet curious. Melissa nodded. Skye faced Byers with a smile and shook his hand. "I've heard much about you. Don't worry… It was all good stuff." Byers nodded, slightly flustered nodded blinking his eyes. 

"Oh sure. Be nice to nerd boy… God I swear, wear a suit and the whole world thinks you're a do gooder…" Langly mumbled under his breath. 

"So tell me about this main frame deal you got me comin' up here for?" Skye got right to the point. 

"That'd be all Langly's department…" Melissa pointed across the room. 

"Great. Just my luck." she whispered shaking her head. "Well this is really quiet a treasure of a place you got here boys, but if you don't mind I've been riding for almost three days so a little rest and a lot of peace and quiet will do me good. Where's my room?…" 

"Your room?… Uh… what room?" 

~

"Skye, I'm really sorry about that mishap out there about the beds…It really was unnecessary…" Melissa flatted out a sheet over the bed in front of her. Skye nodded. 

"It's okay, really…. I just feel kinda bad about taking Langly's room…" she replied looked around cautiously. 

"Oh, don't worry. He'll be alright. He spends most of the night out there on the computers anyways, so he doesn't mind moving out on that thing they call a couch. His bed's just CLOSER to his chair than usual, that's all." They laughed. 

"I have to admit, I'm a bit scared about what I might find in here…." 

"I don't think there should be anything too bad stashed away…" she sat up and sighed. "Just don't look and maybe you'll never find." 

"I'm just afraid it might pop out in the night and I won't have a choice." Skye joked. 

"Well if you have any problems don't be afraid to holler….Trust me. These guys are used to it." She told her. Skye nodded. 

"Will do…" 

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow….Sleep tight." 

"Nite." 

"You guys!! Can't you just SLEEP for once? Geez!" Later that night Melissa exited from the back room dressed in her nightwear. The trio were all crowded around the laptop computer in the darkened room. "What time is it anyways?…" she picked up the clock and looked at it with a yawn. Dragging her feet she stood next to them and looked down at the screen. "So!…Saving the world again boys?" 

"Not quite…" Langly said looked up at her. "But almost." She rolled her eyes. 

"So what do we have going now? Is there some sort of chemicals in a kid cereal that is potentially killing off our next generation or something?…" Frohike looked at her and furrowed his brows. "It was just a guess…" 

"No actually, we've found a follow up to that one story that we were writing back in California…" Byers told her. "Apparently those guys we caught were let out on parole and now the police suspect that they may be out on the job again." 

"You mean those smugglers or whatever?" He nodded. 

"We just wanted to make sure that things are okay. It seems like they've got a careful eye on them so chance's are the world will be safe this time but you never know with today's governmental systems." 

"Well just remember to get some rest. Don't forget we've got a big day tomorrow." 

"Why? What's tomorrow?" Langly asked. 

"I already told you guys that we're gonna haft show Skye around town! I can't believe you forgot…" 

"I heard you…" Langly said. "I just didn't want to believe you." 

"Don't you boys want to be nice hosts?" Langly groaned. 

"I think what my friend means is that… We're a bit busy around here these days and….we were a bit short on time, so I'd be nicer if maybe you took her out tomorrow…"

"No, what I mean is, I could care less-." Byers reached down and covered his mouth before he could finish. 

"Why can't you two go out together alone instead…and do your….girl thing." Frohike said slowly trailing off. Melissa sighed. 

"You guys are coming weather you want to or not." 

~

"Oh! And this place? Awesome mochas…" Melissa smiled to her sister as she showed her about the town. The group of five had just stopped by a near by ice cream parlor. 

"Can we go home now? I think we've covered the entire town… twice." Frohike commented subtly. Langly took a bite from his ice cream. 

"Yeah….besides…" he spoke between licks. "We've got this tiny thing called a job…with real work…" Melissa playfully hit his in the arm accidentally knocking the one scoop of ice cream off of his cone. He immediately stopped in his tracks and looked down at the sidewalk were the scoop lay splattered about. "Great!… Just great! NOW look what you did…" he sighed. The grouped laughed. "Shut up guys! That was my favorite too! Mint Chocolate Chip…" 

"Don't worry Langly. I've got a whole pint back home." Skye patted his back. His eyes lit up. 

"Can we share?"

"Not in your dreams." She frowned and walked off. 

"Wait, how did you get ice cream all the way from Florida to DC without it melting?" Byers asked. 

"It's called an ice chest…" she swung around licking her cone and beginning to walk backwards. 

"You've got an ice chest on your Harley?" Frohike asked in amazement. She nodded. "I gotta get me one of those…" 

"Frohike?… Guaranteed, you could find something much resourceful to spend your money on…" Byers commented. 

Melissa interrupted the conversation and urge them to continue on their way. "Anyways! Onward… Shall we?" 

~ 

**__**

Washington D.C. - 2:43: The Grassy Knoll

"Will you JUST let me get in there for a moment?" Skye asked, almost in a plead. "I know exactly what I'm doing here Langly. I've done this half a dozen times." 

"I just don't GET IT!! After this, I'm completely lost. Look at all this crap! It's a hole load of nothing…." He leaned back and exhaled. Skye leaned in, squinting to read the screen. 

"Langly… You've found it…" she said quietly. 

"What? The dump heap of America?" he questioned sarcastically. 

"No….This is a governmental code page. It's just in all it code itself." She told him. "This should give us a hint on how to get into that college database that you wanted." 

"A code page that's in code….How creative." Langly rolled his eyes. 

"Smart too. Who the hell is gonna be able to read the codes if the codes are in codes?" 

"Okay, you just made NO sense." 

"Wait, I think I know a bit of this stuff…Hell, I think I've been here before…" she read further down the website. "Here we go…C49247….education…colleges….Got it!" She immediately minimized the screen and brought up and information about the school. Her fingers frantically flew across the keyboard as more and more access codes were requested and then granted. "Goodness Langly…I can't believe YOU couldn't do this…" Langly looked at her funny. 

"What does THAT mean?" 

"Just watch…" she instructed as she continued deeper into the college mainframes. "All formats for these places are basically the same. What's the guys name again?"

"Michael Halen." She typed in the name and leaned in closer. Moments passed slowly as the files were searched for matching names. The processing progress was slowly moving across the screen, bit by bit, second by second. 

"Almost there…" Windows flew open in a long array once the files were detected. A smiled slowly spread across her face. She pulled up a miscellaneous file, including a picture of a dark haired man with green eyes. His expression was dull and a five o'clock shadow could been seen across his face, muffling his facial features even more. In his low and deceiving glare, nothing could been seen but pure evil. "Is this the guy you're looking for?"


End file.
